fireflies princess to king of crows
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. La primera vez que Kageyama la ve, es durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. [Fem!Tsukishima] [Soft!Kageyama x Fem!Tsukishima] [Primer Desafío Relámpago de Es de Fanfics]


• **Autora: R**en  
• **Palabras: 1**,371  
• **Advertencias: O**oC justificado, Fem!Tsukishima, posibles faltas de ortografía y/o gramática.  
• **Prompt: G**enderbender | **E**scolar  
• **Primer D**esafío Relámpago de Es de Fanfics (en Facebook)

* * *

Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

**H**ola, aparezco de nuevo por acá y después de tanto tiempo solo para publicar algo de mi OTP del fandom. Sé que tiene un OoC que roza en lo descarado, pero me voy a justificar diciendo que tiene mucho que no escribo más de 1k palabras de corrido y que desde hace tiempo quería empezar a explotar esta idea.

So...creo que no quedó tan mal considerando que no he armado una idea mucho más concisa.

* * *

La primera vez que Kageyama la ve, es durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. En primera instancia, cree que es jugadora de basquetbol por la altura que tiene; vaya que la rubia sobresale no solo por ser más alta que la mayoría de sus compañeros, sino también porque tiene una inexplicable belleza que tiene a varias chicas observando el particular brillo de su cabello rubio y la palidez de su piel.

Tobio cree que es bonita, pero nada más allá de ese pensamiento. Nunca habrá nada más importante para él que el voleibol.

.

La siguiente vez que se la encuentra la idea que había creado de Tsukishima Hotaru [1] se desvanece por completo.

La rubia —sorprendentemente más alta que él— le reta directamente. Su personalidad contrasta con su apariencia casi delicada y angelical; atrás de ella reconoce a Yamaguchi, otro de los nuevos miembros del equipo de voleibol varonil de Karasuno, y es cuando nota la forma tan elegante en la que la joven sostiene el balón entre sus dedos. Kageyama nota lo grandes que son sus manos y la longitud de los dedos de la rubia, la forma en la que todo a su alrededor parece iluminarse de manera tenue.

—Vaya, no creí que el _Rey de la Cancha _tendría problemas para entrar al equipo —la forma en la que habla, la sonrisa burlona cuando el horrible mote sale de sus labios, la manera en la que se aprovecha de su altura para impedir que Hinata tome el balón y puedan reanudar su práctica.

Todo en ella le parece tan hostil, poco apropiado para una chica tan delgada que parece tan frágil.

Pero le por alguna razón, Kageyama cree que es correcto que Tsukishima se comporte de esa forma con él.

.

La siguiente ocasión en que se encuentra frente a frente con Hotaru es durante las eliminatorias del Interhigh. Ambos equipos de voleibol de Karasuno tienen la suerte de tener partidos el mismo día.

Esa es la primera vez que Kageyama puede ver qué Tsukishima es demasiado alta que le saca un par de centímetros a varios jugadores que pasan por ahí y que son más altos que él.

Y sucede también que Hotaru es buena jugando, pero no saca todo su potencial.

Yamaguchi comenta, a medias, que _Tsukki_ no juega en serio porque, para ella, el voleibol solo es un club más como lo sería el club de literatura o el de historia.

Ni Kageyama o Hinata entienden a qué se refiere Tadashi, porque para ellos el jugar lo es todo y no hay nada más importante que mejorar, demostrar que se ganaron su lugar en la cancha por sus propios méritos.

Así que ninguno entiende la razón por la que Hotaru no es capaz de jugar al 100%

.

Después de que ambos equipos quedarán eliminados, y que Hinata y Kageyama hicieran gala de que son un par de tontos, Yamaguchi les sugiere que pueden estudiar para sus exámenes suplementarios con él y Tsukishima.

Kageyama se muestra reticente, pero no le queda de otra cuando nota que Hinata acepta por ambos. Así que se siente obligado a aceptar que debe soportar la presencia de Hotaru, aunque no lo quiera.

.

Los demás miembros del equipo se sorprenden de ver a una de las chicas del equipo femenil en su territorio. Pero Tsukishima deja en claro que no le importa ver a jóvenes hombres cambiándose.

Su excusa es que tiene un hermano mayor, y que está bastante acostumbrada a esa rutina, así que no le presta atención al asunto a pesar de que sus _senpai _se muestran avergonzados por tener a una chica en su vestidor y procuran apurar su tarea de cambiar sus ropas sudadas por su uniforme.

Kageyama tampoco entiende bien la razón por la que Tsukishima aceptó ayudarlos a estudiar para aprobar los exámenes suplementarios y puedan ir a su campamento en Tokio. Pero después de un largo rato prestando atención a sus explicaciones, comprende en su totalidad los temas que hace unos minutos le parecían la cosa más complicada de la vida.

.

.

La siguiente ocasión en la que se encuentran, es cuando los capitanes de ambos equipos deciden que podría ser divertido el tener un partido entre el equipo de los chicos contra el de las chicas.

Kageyama siente que no están en condiciones iguales. No porque crea que el equipo femenil sea menos capaz que el varonil solo por estar conformado por mujeres; sino porque tienen apenas los miembros necesarios para jugar un partido. Pero decide no decir nada al respecto porque el capitán Sawamura es alguien que puede dar bastante miedo cuando se le cuestionan algunas de las decisiones que toma.

.

Y durante ese partido, las diferencias que creyó que iban desapareciendo de a poco, aparecen de la nada.

Kageyama se muestra molesto al ver que Tsukishima Hotaru es una jugadora capaz de vencer a cualquier persona que se le ponga enfrente. Tiene la complexión, la mentalidad y el autocontrol del que él mismo carece; y aun así se niega a jugar en serio.

Así que no tarda en mostrar esa actitud que le ganó el apodo del _Rey de la Cancha, _y la rubia solo deja que Kageyama muestre que no ha cambiado para nada y solo se ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo.

Kageyama explota, deja caer el balón de su lado de la red y deja de escuchar los reclamos de Hinata ante tal acción. Rápidamente se acerca a la más alta que le mira con burla, y sonríe al ver esa parte de Kageyama que recuerda haber visto antes en los pocos partidos de Kitagawa Daiichi cuando ella estaba en secundaria y que le hicieron fama en todo el mundo del voleibol.

Hotaru deja que Tobio jale de su uniforme y la obliga a agacharse a su altura. A lo lejos solo se escuchan los gritos de Yui-_senpai _y de los miembros del equipo varonil acercarse a la escena, queriendo evitar que Kageyama pierda los estribos o que Tsukishima lo provoque aún más.

—¡¿Por qué nunca juegas en serio?¡ —empieza a gritar Kageyama— ¡¿Por qué no aprovechas todo lo que tienes?!

Hotaru se sorprende al notar la razón por la que Kageyama estaba molesto, y se relaja. También toma entre sus dedos la mano que Tobio tiene sobre su uniforme y logra alejarlo lo suficiente.

El tiempo parece detenerse en ese momento. Sus _senpai _entienden que es algo que deben dejar fluir para que ambos puedan solucionar sus diferencias, pero se mantienen alertas por cualquier cosa que suceda.

.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer en _mi _equipo? —pregunta Hotaru, una vez que sabe que está a una distancia segura— ¡Tú deberías preocuparte por lo que haces tú en _tu _equipo! —Tsukishima se muestra por primera vez molesta, fuera de sí, y Kageyama no sabe qué ha hecho— ¡Eres un genio del voleibol, yo _no_!

—¡Pero eres buena jugando! —responde Tobio— ¡Tienes todas las ventajas físicas que muchos jugadores envidian! —continua Kageyama, tomando aire entre cada frase que suelta en un intento de calmarse—, eres alta, tienes una mente que trabaja rápido para armar jugadas que podrían darle la victoria a tu equipo… tienes todo lo que _yo no tengo _y aun así no te lo tomas en serio.

Hotaru no sabe cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Es la primera vez que alguien la deja sin forma de responder, que rompe un poco su faceta sarcástica y provocadora.

—Si fueras hombre, si estuvieras en el equipo varonil...yo buscaría la forma de sacar a relucir el talento que tienes…

Tsukishima siente que es la primera vez que alguien le dice que en verdad tiene talento y no solo es una chica más que solo sabe aprovechar las pocas ventajas que tiene para jugar y que tiene futuro.

Y por fin comprende que, si en verdad quiere tener futuro, debe jugar en serio y dejar atrás el pasado.

Todo gracias al idiota Rey, a Kageyama Tobio. Aquel genio que ha logrado ver su talento y potencial a pesar de que juegan en equipos diferentes.

Y piensa, en que, si fuera hombre, seguramente sería divertido jugar al lado de Kageyama.

* * *

[1]. Hotaru es la otra forma en la que puede leerse el carácter 蛍 conservando el significado que tiene. El hecho de que haya decidido usar Hotaru como el nombre de Fem!Tsukishima es porque me gusta el nombre.


End file.
